Letters
by warriorofstarlight
Summary: Hermione's daughter finds some of her mother's love letters


TITLE: Letters  
AUTHOR: Warrior_of_starlight  
E-MAIL: warrior_of_starlight@yahoo.ca  
FEEDBACK: I'll sic Snuffles on ya!  
DISTRIBUTION: Just ask, and you shall recieve  
CONTENT: D/H, R/H  
RATING: PG   
DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise belongs to the almighty  
JK Rowling.  
  
This was a plot idea that just wouldn't go away, so here you  
are, a Draco/Hermione fic. Not all fluffy bunnies, but not  
angst. Not really anyway.  
  
~  
Letters  
~  
  
Helen was bored. Very bored.  
  
It was her 2nd year at Hogwarts, and there was nothing to do.   
As she looked around the room, something caught her eye.  
  
A stone in the floor was loose.  
  
She pried it up, and saw a pack of letters. Looking around to   
make sure no one was around, she lifted it up and put the rock   
back down.  
  
It was a simple wooden box, and when she opened it, there were  
folded up letters, yellowed with age and tied with a green ribbon.  
  
She sat on her bed, pulled the curtains around, and carefully   
untied the ribbon. She was always very curious, and noticed   
everything.  
  
"My Dearest Hermione..." She read softly at the beginning of   
the first letter in shock. These were love letters to her   
mother! Were they from Dad? She read on eagerly.  
  
I can't get yesterday out of my mind. I know that this can't  
ever work, but it's still true. You were the first person ever  
to really see me as a person, not just a rich spoiled brat, or  
just maybe treat me like it.  
  
When we kissed, I can't describe the feelings that rushed   
through me. I mean, imagine me, Draco Malfoy,  
  
If she was in shock before, she was doubly now. Draco *Malfoy*,  
the Death Eater who had turned against Voldemort and killed   
him had written a love letter to her mother?  
  
being at a loss for words.   
  
Please, just meet me same place, same time, tonight, if  
only to hear me through.  
  
~Draco  
  
She knew right then and there that she had to try and see if  
her mother had written any letters to him. She rummaged through  
the pile, and picked out another one.  
  
March 3, 2004  
  
To my Hermione:  
  
I can't wait to see you again, so I'm writing. I wanted to  
let you know that the last 3 months have been the happiest   
of my life, and that I can't ever imagine life without you.  
You're my world, my soul, and my whole existence. Without   
you, I'd just be a hollow shell, going through the motions  
of living...  
  
And that's what scares me. If I wasn't in your life, you  
would still be happy, still be able to LIVE. I don't expect  
that of you, and just hope that I can make you as happy  
as you make me.  
  
I'll see you tonight...  
  
Love  
  
Draco  
  
The rest of the letters were as sweet, if not more. Eventually,  
she came to the breaking point.  
  
Hermione:June 12, 2006  
  
I knew this day would come, that you would marry Weasley.  
Why so soon? Why didn't you tell me? I thought we could   
trust eachother, tell eachother anything! It seems I thought  
wrong.  
  
Don't you think I would rather hear it from you than hear  
Goyle and Crabbe sniggering about it? Don't you love me?   
Did you ever?  
  
I still love you...  
  
Draco  
  
That was the last letter. Helen sighed, and put it down.  
She HAD to see her mother's side on this... but how would  
she get into the Slytherin boys dormitory? She hid the  
box quickly as Allana Potter, her best friend, walked in.  
  
"Hey Hel, what're you doing?" She asked, sitting on the  
other's bed.  
  
"Just thinking." Helen sighed. "Allana?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Did you ever think of your parents loving anyone else?"  
She asked.  
  
"As far as I knew, Mom was in love with Dad ever since   
she was small, and as for Dad, never seriously." Allana  
said. "Why?"  
  
"Oh nothing. I was just wondering." Helen sighed, and  
prepared for bed, Allana following suit.  
  
"'Night Al."  
  
"'Night Hel."  
  
~  
  
Helen felt bad, taking her best friend's invisibility  
cloak, but it was the only way.  
  
She lurked around the Slytherin common room enterance  
until she could get in with someone else.  
  
Ignoring the chatter in the dungeon, she made her way  
up into the boy's dormitory.  
  
As she thought, there was a loose stone in the wall.  
When she took it out, there was a small box. She   
quickly put it under the cloak, replaced the stone,  
and stole out.  
  
The Slytherin chatter wasn't very interesting. It  
mainly consisted of bragging about who you had tormented  
that day, and how only pure-bloods should be let in.  
Finally, someone left, and Helen was able to slip out.  
  
~  
  
That night, when everyone was asleep, Helen brought  
out the second box and began to read.  
  
Draco:  
  
I can't stop thinking about it either. Astronomy tower,  
at midnight.  
  
~Hermione  
  
It was simple, but the rest of them weren't. Her  
mother's heart and soul was poured out onto paper,  
for her supposed worst enemy to see. Finally, she  
saw the letter she was looking for.  
  
Draco:March 5,2006  
  
I didn't know how to tell you. I love you, but you  
and I know this won't- can't work. You're a Slytherin,  
I'm a Gryffindor. You may say that it's only houses,  
but it goes deeper than that.  
  
You're going to be a Death eater Draco, and I'm going  
to be against Voldemort. It's destiny.  
  
I love you forever and a day more  
  
~Hermione  
  
Helen sighed, before shutting off her lamp and going to  
sleep.  
  
~  
  
"Mom?" Helen asked during Christmas break.  
  
"Yes Helen?" She asked, coming into the room.  
  
"Did you love Draco Malfoy?" Hermione almost cholked on  
the glass of water in her hand.  
  
"Pardon?" She coughed.  
  
"I found your letters, and I know I shouldn't have read  
them but..."  
  
"But you're just so incorrigably curious that you had to."  
Hermione smiled, as only a mother can.  
  
"Do you love Dad then?" Helen asked.  
  
"Yes I do, it is possible to love more than one person at  
a time. Draco and I had... passion, your father and I, it's  
more like a warm glow. You'll understand when you're older  
dear."  
  
"Everyone says that true love is only for one person, and  
one person alone." Helen said.  
  
"Those people don't know what they're talking about. I can  
love you, and your father at the same time, and Draco will  
always have a place, no matter what." She stroked her   
daughter's hair.  
  
"So that means I can date that cute Slytherin 3rd year? Oh  
fine fine..." She added at her mother's stern look.  
  
~  
  
Yaagh, there it is. My strange D/H fic. Ah well, it has   
Draco, even though I kill him. *sobs*  
  
Ja!  



End file.
